


After midnight

by Floweryheart



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Friends With Benefits, Kissing, Male-Female Friendship, Oral, Overstimulation, Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-19 13:42:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17002743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floweryheart/pseuds/Floweryheart
Summary: What happens when two friends meet after a long time...





	After midnight

“P-please…harder” a quiet whisper fell from her mouth as I grabbed her thigh.

“What?” I asked giving her light squeezes all over her thighs.

“Please. I like that.” She hissed. “It’s turning me on…”

We weren’t dating. We were friends. That did stuff occasionally.

“You have to stay quiet.” I deliberately crawled over her from my side of the bed. “Hello. Did you miss this?” I asked leaning over her.

We haven’t seen each other for two months. But now school ended and I planed on spending this summer break the best I could. I felt her rubbing her core against my leg.

“Mhmm…“ She moaned in response. “Wait.”

She turned off the lights and took off her pants.

“I’m so wet.“

“I can feel that.”

I nonchalantly dragged my hand over her body down to her dripping heat. Her fingers grabbed mine leading them to the place she needed me the most. I started playing with her clit. rubbing it and silencing her with every move of my hand. Midnight barely passed, her mother and brother were behind the door casually chatting about their day.

In the dark, to keep herself quiet and us unexposed, her lips found mine, pulling me down in a kiss. My eyes were wide open and so were my lips but I wasn't taking a part in a kiss. It crossed my mind just for a second before I started kissing her passionately, all this time we were sinning and this was our first kiss. I dragged my finger across her slit, randomly rubbing small circles at her entrance. Pushing it between her folds I made her moan loudly as I pumped in and out of her gradually accelerating the tempo. Her legs opened a bit wider, her hips met my knuckles with every thrust of my fingers. Her back arched and I felt the pain her nails left across my shoulders.

“E-enough” Her voice was shaking as she placed her hand over mine.Trying to make me stop as her whole body shook, owned by the sweet pain of overstimulation.

I felt her moving, trying to escape my restless fingers and thirsty lips. But I couldn’t stop. Not until the sound of footsteps approaching made me pull back, throwing a blanket over her naked lower half.

“Where are your pants?”

Our eyes met. Moonlight gently touching her tired body and the room through cold window glass. We started laughing insanely as she desperately tried to find them. Soon enough a piece of fabric shone in the air. She was twisting and turning them around, trying to find the right side and put them on correctly. With a sound of elastic band meeting her hips she left a room to get herself something to drink.

Leaving me rock hard to take care of myself.

But not this time. This time I will keep her up as long as I need to. She isn't getting away with it that easy.

"Cola? I took the whole bottle. I hope you don't mind sharing a glass with me."

"Mmm, I'd prefer you taking care of my dick."

"Convince me." She sat across me. "I'm not getting closer to you, I want you to use your words instead of those graceful fingers of yours. Convince me."

"I know you want it. You want to test all your limits. Wanna see how much you can take before thy find out about us. How long you can keep quiet. How good it could feel. Or taste."

I paused jut to glare at her, trying to make her squirm.

"You look like a sweet innocent girl but we both know you're a thirsty cockslut, ain't you? This turns you on! Knowing that just one door and a hallway keep us away from them. We both know they are suspicious. Everyone would be. A girl and a boy being so close friends? Something is bound to happen, right? But you don't care about what they think. You only care about your pussy being full. Tell me, baby girl, does it bother you that you can't see me? Almost all of my movements can be hidden and you are sitting right underneath the moonlight."

She took a deep breath and i smirked knowing that I was so close to her giving in.

"This excites you. I can see it with every breath you take. You like not knowing what will happen? "Yes..." "So, how is it gonna be? Will you come over here and behave? Or do you want me to be merciless?"

"I'll- I'll behave."

" Good. Now, not a single sound. Was I clear?"

"Yes"

She crawled from her spot into the dark. To me. And I kissed her.

"Undress yourself. I want you naked." She took her time in obeying my order.

Time that we didn't have. But it didn't matter. The way she undressed herself made my dick throb in my pants.

"Good girl. Now undress me." Her cold hands glided down my body to the hem of my shirt. She slowly took it off, exposing my body to the thick air in room. She then proceeded to take my pants off.

"Are you... really not wearing pants?"

"Mhm. You are really breaking the character, tho."

"Don't you worry about my character. _I_ should worry if it will fit."

She licked the tip.

"Open your mouth. Wider." I pushed my dick in her mouth. "Suck."

Her lips instantly closed around my length.

"Good girl, do you like it?" She started bobbing her head and closed her eyes. 

"Are you getting wet from sucking my dick? Move away your hands. I'm the only one who can touch your pussy tonight. Understand?" She stopped sucking for a moment, just to answer me. But I had grown impatient.

"I want you face down, ass up. Now."

She was so eager to please it was almost unbelievable. She moved around her booty, trying to tease me. And if her family was asleep I would have slapped her. But I couldn't risk exposing us. Not now when I was so close to getting what I wanted. I pushed two of my fingers in her instead.

"I have to loosen you up a little first. I don't want it to hurt. Not too much at least."

"Okay, do you have a condom?"

"I do, ready ?" I slowly entered her wet warmth. "Does it hurt?"

" A little."

" Do you like it?"

"I do. More?"

I started moving my hips, careful not to make too much noise. She tried to stay quiet. It didn't last long. Her soft moans filled the room so I pushed her head down into the sheets and got a bit rougher.

"What did I say about making sounds?"

"I- I'm so-sorry. It just feels so-oh good."

She was so tight and warm. I wanted to fuck her all night long, but from the way she squeezed around me I knew I won't last much longer. Our heavy breathing and wet sounds spread in the air like a sweet perfume. Our sweaty bodies close to each other as we share this little secret in the night.

"I'm so clo-ose!"

"Oh yea?" one of my hands tangled in her hair and the other one found its way to her clit. Few rubs in and she started shaking.

"Oh my god! Oh my god are you close too? I cant take it anymore!"

I pulled out, took of the condom and sharply ordered: "Suck."

Her wet mouth almost swallowed me whole. I came in an instant. So much it started dripping out of her mouth,down her chin and onto her breasts.

"Swallow. All of it. Now show me. Good girl."

Then I kissed her again Wildly, borderline violently. So messy there was spit everywhere. The taste of my cum still lingered in her mouth. So dirty, yet so lovely. Thick and sweet.

"Put your clothes back on." We dressed quietly. Soaking in the feeling. "Wanna cuddle?"

She laid next to me, my arm wrapping around her worn out body.

"So... did you like it?"

"Like it? I'm coming over next week! Now I think I need another shower. And a drink."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it. This is a rewrite of the first short smut I ever published. I appreciate all the kudos and comments. :)


End file.
